


Печальная весть

by Brune



Series: Лагерь вампироборцев [2]
Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune
Summary: Новому жильцу весёлого лагеря сообщают о гибели старого знакомого.





	Печальная весть

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure)

— Дмитрий? Умер?  
Улыбка, сползающая с лица де Сада, нервировала Фила ничуть не меньше улыбки сияющей. При виде лучащегося маркиза в голове рождались нехорошие мысли. При виде маркиза серьёзного нехорошие мысли достигали зрелости.  
Фил украдкой наступил Джулиусу на ногу.  
— Умер, — подтвердил тот, морщась. — Ему один из тех ископаемых черепушку...  
Фил снова наступил ему на ногу.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал он, потому что надо было что-то сказать.  
— Мне нет, — буркнул Джулиус, поспешно отодвигаясь в сторону.  
— Вы были тому свидетелем? — быстро метнулся к нему маркиз.  
— Нет! — шагнул Джулиус обратно за спину Фила.  
— Я тоже, — уточнил Фил. — Ванесса была там.   
Маркиз посмотрел на них по очереди, внимательно и задумчиво.  
— Не укажете ли вы, господа, где я сейчас могу найти мадмуазель Ван Хельсинг?

— Ну, кажется, он неплохо это воспринял.  
— Ты мне всю ногу оттоптал.  
— Я думал, будет хуже.  
— Как ты умудряешься быть таким увесистым?  
— Хотя, конечно, всё ещё может стать хуже.  
— Подковы ты себе в ботинки подкладываешь, что ли?  
— Эй, вы, двое! — позвала Ванесса, выглядывая из окна. — Вам де Сад не попадался?  
— Нет, — вздохнул Фил, — нельзя привыкнуть к тому, как абсурдно это звучит.  
— Он пошел искать тебя, — сообщил Джулиус. — Вы разминулись?   
— Нет. Он выспросил у меня все подробности кончины Дмитрия, сказал, что ему срочно нужно найти бутылку вина, и как сквозь землю провалился.  
Фил и Джулиус переглянулись.  
— Я не хочу никого пугать, но пьяный де Сад на территории лагеря... — проговорила Ванесса с расстановкой.  
— Но у нас же нет вина, — неуверенно сказал Фил.  
— У нас нет вина, — содрогнулся Джулиус, — у нас есть самогон.  
Они снова переглянулись.  
— В общем, приглядите за ним, — велела Ванесса.  
— Почему опять мы? — обречённо спросил Фил у пустого окна.

— Не ожидал, что он может так расстроиться, — в который раз удивился Джулиус.  
— Он такой же человек, как ты или я, — раздражённо бросил Фил.  
Джулиус недоверчиво покосился на него.  
— Сомневаюсь, — буркнул он.  
Они обошли большую территорию лагеря, но безрезультатно. Несколько человек подтвердили, что недавно видели де Сада на кухне, у склада боеприпасов и даже спорящего с Акселем, но сам маркиз действительно как сквозь землю провалился.  
— Болтали про них с Дмитрием разное, — продолжал Джулиус, — но чтоб так переживать... Кто бы мог подумать.  
— Да уж, конечно, не ты.  
Джулиус повернулся к Филу, открыв было рот, но так и остался стоять, глядя ему за спину округлившимися глазами. Фил быстро повернулся и тоже оторопел.  
Со стороны бараков к ним подходил маркиз. Он снова лучился улыбкой, причем самой жизнерадостной, в руке он нёс красный воздушный шар.   
— Ох ты ж, — выдохнул Фил.  
— А... кхм, — сказал Джулиус.  
— Я искал фейерверки, — радостно объявил маркиз. — Но представьте себе, этот ваш страж с забавной манерой обрывать беседу заявил, что сигнальные огни не предназначены для нужд гражданских лиц. Можете вы в это поверить? Назвать меня гражданским лицом! Каков нахал! Он мне определенно нравится. Но как, скажите на милость, я могу отпраздновать это невероятное событие должным образом, не имея в своем распоряжении хотя бы самой жалкой ракеты? По счастью, при нашем разговоре присутствовало это ваше прелестное дитя — сообразительное не по годам, должен заметить. И юная барышня была столь любезна, что взяла на себя труд предложить мне это.   
Он покачал шариком под носом Джулиуса.   
— Мило, не правда ли?  
— Умереть — не встать, — согласился Джулиус, делая себе заметку — сказать Келли держаться от этого типа подальше.  
— Она даже объяснила мне как им пользоваться. Не могу признаться, что я ухватил суть, но какой-то странный эффект этот предмет несомненно даёт. Кроме того, мне сообщили, что у некоего господина по имени Док есть спирт. Это как spiritus vini, «дух вина»?   
— Не совсем, но вам понравится, — пообещал Фил, одолеваемый тягостным предчувствием.  
— Док? — всполошился Джулиус. — Стойте, я пойду с вами!  
— Я уже и не чаял, — радостно помахал ему шариком маркиз.  
Джулиус повернулся к Филу.  
— Если не вернусь через полчаса, — велел он, и не думая понизить голос, — зови Ванессу.  
— Я же говорил вам, мон ами, — театральным шепотом сообщил маркиз. — Человека скучнее и придумать нельзя!  
— Думаю, мне начинают нравиться скучные люди, — пробормотал под нос Фил, отправляясь искать Ванессу до срока.


End file.
